


Crazy, New World

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, second part of the Hermione Is a New Witch verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's first trip to Diagon Alley is an exciting one. Not just for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy, New World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphina_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/gifts).



> Title: Crazy, New World  
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 728  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
> Author's note: This is a sequel to Special, Little Girl, both were requested by seraphina_snape. :)

Diagon Alley was as fascinating as Hermione had expected it to be. Suddenly, after stepping through a formerly solid wall, she found herself in an entirely new world. Her eyes had gone wide like they did on Christmas. So much to explore, so much to discover! Oh, how much there was to learn!

The bookstore had eventually turned out to be paradise for the young girl. She had quickly found the books she needed for her first year of school. Carrying the load, she instinctively looked for a quiet corner that was not occupied by busy customers.

And then, she started to read. A History of Hogwarts turned out to be probably the most interesting book she had ever held in her small hands.

Magic. Witches and wizards. And there was an entire school just for them! They would learn how to use magic, and this thought made Hermione squirm with excitement. She would be sorted into a house first, and then would attend classes like every student did.

With the exception that these classes...well, they were different. And Hermione couldn’t wait. Immediately, a storm of thoughts pushed its way into her mind. Would she be good? Studying had always been easy for her. She could remember facts so well, and she would do well when it came to exams.

But would she be a good witch? Would she be able to use those spells, fly a broomstick, create a decent potion? Waves of insecurity filled her briefly, but were quickly eased by the dominant excitement that had a strong hold upon her.

She would do well. Hermione was determined to.

So lost in what had already become her favorite book, she didn’t notice the girl, probably a few years older than her, until she cleared her throat. Hermione’s bushy head snapped up. There was no doubt the girl in front of her was a Hogwarts student as well, currently wearing at least parts of the school uniform.

“You’re in Slytherin house, aren’t you?” she asked, involuntarily speaking out her thoughts.

The girl nodded. “You’re going to be a new one this year?” He tilted her head to the side, studying Hermione with a raised eyebrow. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but you’re not coming from a wizarding family, are you? You look more like a Muggle-born to me.”

Hermione nodded her head. “Yes. I got my Hogwarts letter a few days ago. We were quite surprised.” She paused. “Is it a problem? That I’m a...Muggle-born? I think I already read some things…”

The Slytherin student shrugged. “There are some who’ll probably be a bit rude to you. Then again, don’t you find those at every school? Me, I kick the butts of those who treat me badly. You know, some spells work really well when it comes to...bringing your point across.” The girl winked. “Have a good start.”

With those words, the student turned around and left. Hermione stared after her in a mix of awe and curiosity for a moment before her full attention turned back to the book.

While Hermione forgot the world around her once again, Mr and Mrs Granger felt like they were trapped in a weird kind of dream, trying to get a hold of what was happening to them and, even more important, to their daughter. Miss Sprout watched the parents with the hint of an amused smile.

“You’ll get used to it eventually,” she promised. “There are so many students who had no idea who they really are until the letter came flying into their house. You can always send me an owl if you have a question.” She chuckled as the Granger stared at her with huge eyes. “Owls usually deliver letters for us. The Wizarding World isn’t so much into electronics.” With a nod towards where Hermione was sitting, she added, “I wouldn’t worry too much though. Your daughter seems eager. I’m sure she’ll do great, and she’ll happily explain whatever you could possibly want to know.”

The Grangers nodded wordlessly, following Miss Sprout’s glance. Hermione’s cheeks had reddened with excitement as she was burying herself in books. Both parents felt a spark of relief at the sight, cutting through the overwhelming confusion. They might have been catapulted straight into something like a parallel world, but they would be alright. Somehow, they would be alright.


End file.
